


Christmas Parties and Candy Canes

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Holiday One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Draco/Harry/Pansy, Background Relationships, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Seer Luna Lovegood, background triad, bluna, implied BDSM, more tags will be added as I upload chapters, yes this is multi-chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Pansy Parkinson throws the most fabulous parties in the wizarding world.  Blaise and Luna go to Pansy's Christmas party together, and stay only as long as he can take her teasing.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunset_oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Pairing: Bluna (Blaise x Luna)  
> Holiday item: Candy Canes  
> **NOT a one-shot! This one will actually be posted in four parts.
> 
> I adored this prompt (almost as much as I adore Sunset) and had so much fun with it!  
> FYI - while this fic isn't explicit, there is an implied BDSM relationship and Luna's definitely a tease.

At Luna’s insistence they were seated at a table near the window. The unusual cloudless day let the sun shine down, making the snow glitter in the bright light.  The sunlight made her essence glow even more than usual. It wasn’t the first time Blaise wondered if she had some creature blood in her lineage somewhere. Not that he ever lingered on that thought for long. Not that it would matter anyway. He had decided she was his - in no uncertain terms, even if they hadn’t actually discussed all those terms yet. They had discussed enough of them and he had a feeling that she knew of the ones left unsaid. Part creature and part Seer, he was quite sure. Besides, if she hadn’t backed away in the few months they had been seeing each other, he doubted she was likely to. Until she simply drifted on, that is.

He watched her gazing out the window, observing the snow and people from their table inside the cozy yet posh magical cafe. Her fingers swirled and danced just above the tabletop either making calculations, absently practicing spells or simply acting of their own accord. He could never really be sure, which was one of the reasons the little witch sitting across from him intrigued the steady wizard.

They sat at their table in their little cafe as they did, at his insistence, at least once a week.  This way he knew she was eating and taking a break from whatever research she was currently involved in – even if it was only a weekly occurrence.  Blaise knew that sometimes she traveled, she was fascinated by creatures that usually didn’t exist and he suspected she was an Unspeakable, or at least on her way to becoming one, but there was no way to know for sure. No matter how deep his pockets were or how far his influence reached. Not that he was interested in finding out anyway. She was interesting enough as it was. Besides, something else he knew was that she certainly wasn’t seeing anyone else.

Blaise realized that Luna’s crystal blue gaze was upon him and wondered how long they had been sitting staring at each other. Shifting his gaze down to her slight lips, he watched as the corners turned up into a small grin.

He watched those lips open slightly and say, “You had something you wanted to ask me?”

He glanced back up to her eyes and was taken in again by her consuming gaze. He hadn’t said a word since they arrived and even though this was their regular lunch date, she of course knew he had something specific to ask this time.

“Pansy is having a party next Saturday evening, and sent me an invitation,” he started.

“Oh,” Luna exclaimed, sitting a little taller. “Of course we can set up rules!”

“Luna…” Blaise said with a slight threat in his voice.

Her eyes had gone slightly out of focus, and he watched her come back into the moment as she looked up at him sweetly and added “After you’ve asked me, of-”

“You’re cruisin’…”

Luna giggled, got up and rounded the table to his side, wiggling herself into the small booth beside him. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it; sometimes you’re just so obvious.” Blaise seriously doubted this but believed she was the only person in the Wizarding world who thought so.

She surreptitiously arranged her legs onto his lap under the table, looked up at him and said “You had something you wanted to tell me?”

“Yes,” Blaise stated, his annoyance curbed by her closeness and the feel of the impossibly soft fabric of her dress as she brought his hand to rest on top of her thigh. “But behave yourself, otherwise there will be more rules than usual for this event.”

Luna simply beamed up at him and wiggled a little closer.


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is kind of just fan-service to Pansy’s party throwing skills, but it was fun to imagine! Plus we get a peek at one of our other favorite Slytherins.

Pansy Parkinson’s holiday party was everything that everyone expected it to be in the sense that it was completely unexpected in almost every way. Always on top of the trends in the wizarding world, especially now as she was a liaison and coordinator for mixed muggle and wizarding events in their community, it was clear that there was a reason Pansy was good at her job. She had a definitive talent for taking other’s ideas and completely transfiguring them into something even more marvelous.

The entire landscape was a winter wonderland.  As Blaise and Luna arrived arm-in-arm, they passed under an arbor covered in frosted ivy, twinkling fairies flying about and following them into the garden, which was warm despite the truly freezing temperature.  Red and blue flowers that had no right to be in bloom were sprinkled all over the patio and trailed off into the grounds, leading a winding path past several ice sculptures placed on the lawn like artwork.  Enchanted snowmen were holding trays of drinks and appetizers on the patio, which was filled with witches and wizards mingling about.

While Luna took everything in, exclaiming the beauty of the exotic flowers and praising Pansy’s decorating skills for flawlessly including deterrents for some creature or other and for not using any Nargle’s nests, Blaise noted which guests were wearing official robes, which guests he knew, and noting vantage points about the space should he need to take advantage.  Contingencies were never a bad idea.

As they passed a snowman with a tray of champagne, Blaise briefly let go of Luna’s arm to select a glass for each of them.  Passing one to her, they silently clinked their flutes together and took a drink, his dark eyes never leaving hers.  Luna smiled, and just before either of them could break their silence, Luna turned her head away to look across the courtyard.

The shout of Luna’s name was softly carried over the courtyard, and Blaise followed his witch’s gaze to see a redheaded witch waving to them.  Blaise smirked as Luna immediately turned her focus over to her friends.  Before she took a step, Blaise leaned down and growled “Be good, pet,” and gave her a discreet tap on her rear before she glided away giggling.  She would do as she pleased, and they both knew it.  That was the fun of the game.

Blaise watched his minx walk away for a moment and then turned inside to step into what looked like a glittering, frozen cave.  Frost covered everything, snow was falling gently from the ceiling and the dance floor looked like a frozen pond.  Everything was decorated in light blues and white, except for the servers which were tall animated nutcrackers.  Blaise chuckled to himself as he wondered why he was ever surprised anymore at Pansy’s party-throwing expertise.

“There’s no party like a Parkinson party,” an amused voice came from his side.  Blaise turned and immediately stuck out his hand to greet one of his oldest friends.

“Because a Parkinson party always has-”

“Glitter,” they both said together, laughing at their childhood joke.

“Though the amount of glitter has certainly been scaled back since her birthday parties growing up,” Theo said as he looked about the room.  “She’s actually got it down to a tasteful amount, strategically placed…”

“It helps that the theme lends itself to including a bit of sparkle.”

“Yes, well, leave it to Pansy to find a reason and a way to strategically add glitter to any theme,” Theo said as he picked up an hor’ d'oeuvre from a passing tray.  “As long as it’s not in the food anymore, I really could care less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! Subscribe so that you don't miss it!


	3. Dance with a view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I don't normally write chapter titles???
> 
> When I first wrote this fic, I was on a plane. At this point in the story I was giggling to myself and pulling my phone closer and closer to me so that people wouldn't read over my shoulder. haha.  
> Over a year later am I a little embarrassed by some of the phrases I used? Yup. But I kept it all word-for word anyway.

Standing by the fireplace, having a drink with Draco and Theo, Blaise caught a glimpse of his fair witch entering the ballroom. She passed behind a large decorated tree and when she came out the other side, he nearly choked on his drink.

Luna’s dress had somehow become sheer and even across the large room he could see more than he wanted anyone else to see of his witch.

Quickly excusing himself, Blaise cut across the room, his eyes never losing her. What game was she playing, pulling a stunt like this? He had been perfectly clear and knew she understood him before they left his flat. They agreed together. Always the first rule, they agreed on everything together. Faintly he felt more than saw Draco and Theo trailing behind him. He loosened his stride a bit, intent on not making a scene. Couldn’t have anyone thinking there was something wrong though he realized his friends were most likely more curious than anything else since he had been stingy with details regarding he and Luna’s… relationship.

As he pulled up next to Luna, he wrapped his hand around her waist and glanced at the small group she was speaking to. Pansy stood on Luna’s other side, Potter next to her, and another couple that looked foreign based on their dress robes.

“Blaise, darling, there you are. I was just introducing Luna to the ambassador of Iceland and her husband.  Ambassador and Mr. Hrafnkell, this is Blaise Zabini, Luna’s charming, if not slightly overprotective, beau.” Glancing over at Pansy for her rather bold proclamation, Blaise caught Potter trying to hide a smirk by taking a drink of his champagne. Draco, who had glided in behind Potter, didn’t bother to hide his own smirk. Blaise watched as his friend leaned in to whisper something in Potter’s ear that made the dark-haired man flush and they quietly retreated.

Pulling his focus back to the conversation he was supposed to be a part of, Blaise flashed a bit of charm and made a witty comment to distract from the fact that their hostess was now wandering off in the direction Potter and Draco had just gone.

“If you’ll excuse us, my witch promised me a dance this evening and I have yet to partake in that pleasure. It was lovely to meet you.” With a nod of his head, and a promise from Luna to her new acquaintances to be in touch, he quickly whisked his date onto the middle of the dancefloor.

As soon as they were surrounded by other guests, Blaise, in a tone like soft dark velvet, said “What do you think you are doing, little witch?” pulling her towards him a little tighter as he spoke.

Luna smiled up at him as sweetly as ever and simply stated “Following the rules.”

Blaise chuckled and said, “I’m not so sure about that.” The hand on her back slowly drifted down until the tips of his fingers ran into slight curve. At her contented hum, he curled in his fingers, digging slightly into the small of her back. “I’m fairly certain some of these guests are being given a view not allowed to them,” he growled in her ear.

Luna pulled back slightly to look in his dark eyes as she said “Absolutely not. Only you.” When Blaise’s expression didn’t change, she pulled in closer, her chin turned all the way up to get as close to his face as possible, she whispered “The dress is charmed.”

When she pulled back, Blaise saw the slightest hint of smugness on his little witch’s face and had to laugh. Oh, this witch was sure to be the death of him.

They spun sound the dance floor for a few more songs and finally broke away. Blaise was determined to make some personal connections with business partners while at the party and Luna wandered off for reasons unknown to Blaise. He didn’t mind that she often left him without explanation. In fact, he enjoyed her independence and confidence. It allowed them the arrangement they had and it suited both of them. Often he doubted it would last but he was determined to not spoil it early either. Besides, he enjoyed the view when she walked away and her absence only made her presence more enjoyable.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The charmed dress idea goes completely to the wonderfully amazing Glitterally! The idea is borrowed from The Bespoke Witch, which you should definitely read! (Over on ff.net, not sure if it's here on AO3.)


	4. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part. I hope you’ve enjoyed! (Please let me know!)   
> Luna is in full seduction mode here, but it doesn’t get explicit by any means.

Tucked away in a corner of the garden by large hedges that marked a part of the labyrinth, Blaise stood alone smoking a cigar. He’d had his fill of this company but they had agreed to stay a predetermined amount of time at minimum and there was another 45 minutes to go.

Therefore he waited quietly in solitude, tucked far enough away that he was sure no one could see him yet he had a splendid view of his witch across the way.

She was at one of the floating tables, leaning over on her elbows. Thankfully she was angled the way she was, otherwise charmed dress or not, someone was sure to get an eyeful. Blaise was determined to enjoy the view, enjoy his cigar, and torture himself with thinking of all the ways she had been teasing him all night long, barely skirting their rules.

Normally she was so quick to bend to his desires, agree and follow almost blindly. He suspected her Seer abilities allowed her that trust. No one else had ever been so open with him. Then again, no one had been able to get under his skin like she could. She seemed to seep into his pores, and unveil him from the inside out. It was unnerving, but he had also never felt so safe with another person. Of course this had all happened over time as well. One could never rush into these things, no matter how strong the immediate attraction. That alone had been the greatest test of his patience in his life.

Pulling himself back into the present, Blaise glanced back over to where Luna was standing. He watched her pull a candy cane out of the center piece decoration and slowly twirl it in her hand for a moment. Then, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world, Luna brought the candy cane to her lips, licked the end, and slowly shifted her eyes to the exact spot Baise was standing as she sucked the whole length of peppermint candy into her mouth.

Blaise’s (expensive) cigar slowly burned away in his hand for the next thirty minutes as he watched his witch torturously, slowly devour the candy cane. Her company seemed to either be completely unaware or simply immune to Luna’s actions. They all stood laughing and talking together while she slowly teased him from afar with a fucking Christmas candy of all things. Blaise had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time she slowly seduced him or took an ordinary object and made it tantalizing. A witch indeed.

Somewhere a clock chimed the hour and called Blaise’s attention. Luna was gazing into his corner, her lips pulled into a smile.

Blaise darted out of his hiding space, tossing his all but forgotten cigar and startling a cozy couple nearby as he once again determinedly made his way to Luna. Reaching the table, Blaise grasped Luna’s hand in his own and stated that it was time for them to go.

“Goodbye everyone! I believe it’s time for my dress to turn to rags,” Luna said.  As she was whisked away, Luna slipped out of a shoe and tossed it to the man at the table Blaise hasn't recognized.  He only half heard what she said and the response from Granger as they made their way through the crowded portico.

 

“Mr. Scamander, are you familiar with muggle fairytales? I’ve learned that many of them share magical origins…”  Their conversation faded as Blaise and Luna made their way to the entrance gate. No one questioned them on their way, even as Blaise grabbed a whole handful of candy canes with one hand, nearly pulling a giggling Luna under the arbor and through the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I still like those last few paragraphs...
> 
> If YOU liked it, please let me know! If you'd consider sharing any of my stories, you'd completely make my day. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Now go drink some water.


End file.
